Company for Christmas
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: When it looks like Niles might be all alone on Christmas, Daphne decides that they can't just celebrate without him. A story about a road trip, lots of family time and hidden feelings that might have to be confronted. Christmas present for some special people!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is a Christmas present for a couple of my favorite people: Andrea, Kristen, Leigh Ann, Julia and Mary (even though she hasn't written Frasier FF in ages *nudge, nudge*). They're wonderful people, great writers and I wish we weren't an ocean apart! This is my little Christmas gift for all of you – because I'm afraid if I wrote a story for each of you individually, we'd still be here next year! Hope you like. And to all of you a MERRY CHRISTMAS.

* * *

Dust flittered into Niles' nostrils as he opened the door to the cottage. The little particles tickled him and he tried holding his breath. But it didn't work. His eyes filled with water and then he was sneezing. Once, twice and before he knew it he felt light-headed. _Merry Christmas_, he thought bitterly as he got his emergency pack of tissues out. He blew his nose before he looked around the place he hadn't been to in many, many years. Maris had wanted this cottage when they'd been married for just a short time. Back then life with her had been much easier. She had even smiled at him on occasion. In the years that followed they went less and less to this place. Before Frasier came back to Seattle, Niles and Maris would spend their Christmas there. It was quiet, which they both loved. Unfortunately, it was also remote. Standing in the middle of the dark living room, Niles thought of all the times his wife had sent him on errand runs, simply because she had needed this luxury or that. No more. Maris was no longer his wife for starters. The thought hurt, but not for the obvious reasons. He didn't miss having to deal with her idiosyncrasies. Sometimes, he couldn't deny that, he missed having a person around. Truth be told, Maris had always been more of a theoretical presence than anything real, but on cold and lonely nights it had been better than nothing at all. Niles hated being alone. The loneliness wasn't the reason either. No, it was the failure that burdened his heart.

Now he could add another one to it; the loss of this cottage. He should have sold it as soon as they stopped coming here for Christmas. Back in the day when the memories of the happy times spent there were still glued to the walls inside. With the heavy winds of endless winter days they were swept away into the air for no one to catch and preserve them. All that remained was emptiness. Maris had called him a week ago, telling him to make the cottage presentable. She wanted to sell it and since he had bought it, he was responsible for getting it back in shape. No matter how hard he tried to get out of it, Maris wouldn't listen to him. She didn't care that it was Christmas time and that Niles wanted to spend it with his family.

"_You see them all year long, Niles. The potential buyers are only here for the holidays." _

Those had been her exact words and they rang through Niles' brain like an unwanted piece of music. So here he was in the middle of nowhere in a dark cottage all alone two days before Christmas. And he had no idea where to start.

Daphne couldn't stop humming Christmas songs. Once or twice she'd caught Dr. Crane roll his eyes, obviously annoyed with her cheerfulness. But it was Christmas and she refused to stifle her good mood. Once he had even left the room when Daphne and Mr. Crane had sung their own rendition of Jingle Bells. Even days later she had to chuckle about it. Entering the apartment with the last of her Christmas shopping, she felt exhausted yet happy. This year she wasn't able to fly to Manchester and spend the holidays with her family, but she had a wonderful surrogate family right here in Seattle. At least Mr. Crane loved Christmas as much as she did. The older Dr. Crane always tried not to care, but his brother would usually succumb to the festive mood quite early. This was the younger Dr. Crane's first Christmas without his wife. Daphne wanted to make sure it would be a happy one for him. Sometimes he had such a sad air upon him that she just wanted to take him into her arms and cuddle it away. Daphne smiled a secretive smile to herself. She really shouldn't have such inappropriate thoughts! And to think of Dr. Niles Crane as some sort of lost puppy in need was most definitely inappropriate.

It was only after she put away her bags that she realized that the two Crane men were fighting. At first she believed it to be about the Christmas decoration. Mr. Crane tended to go big on decoration and some of it was corny, but after all he put up with Dr. Crane's questionable taste in art the whole year. His son could at least give him this.

"It's not my fault that he lets Maris decide his fate. He divorced her, why does he even care what she thinks?" Mr. Crane said angrily and sat in his chair. For some reason Daphne's heart began to beat faster and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm just telling you what he told me."

"I guess there's nothing we can do about it." The unmistakable sadness in Mr. Crane voice rattled Daphne. She often felt like she should stay out of the family's business, but her heart was heavy with worry and so the question tumbled out of her mouth:

"Is something the matter with Dr. Crane?"

"He still lets that ex-wife of his dictate his wife," Mr. Crane explained with a huff, "and here I thought we were finally free of that witch!"

"Dad…"

"But it's true, Frasier! I never liked her and why should I keep quiet? She kept my son away from me for the longest time and now, even though they're not even married anymore, she still does it!"

"What did she do?" Daphne asked feeling they might have forgotten about her not knowing what all of this was about. Truth be told, she had never liked Mrs. Crane either. Of course she had never said anything – and wouldn't start now. But she was glad, too, that the woman was out of their lives. Daphne thought that Dr. Crane was much better off without her. He deserved a woman who cherished him and took care of him. She knew how much he hated being alone. That was the only reason why his divorce made her sad. Daphne always encouraged it when he wanted to come and stay for dinner or just to hang out. On occasion she feared she might bore him if it was just the two of them. Gentleman that he was, he never complained.

"Oh, she made him go to that cottage of his – it's really beautiful, especially in winter. Anyway, she wants to sell it and somehow she's convinced that it's Niles' responsibility to make the place look respectable. The potential buyers want to look at it in a couple of days." Dr. Crane finally explained.

"But that's awful! Oh, I hope he doesn't get stuck in traffic on his way back."

"Daphne, he won't be here for Christmas." The softness in Dr. Crane's voice betrayed his disappointment that his little brother wouldn't be with them this year.

"No," Daphne said and shook her head to give it more meaning, "he can't be alone on Christmas in some… some… dusty old cottage!"

"He won't listen to us." Mr. Crane told her. It was true; all three Crane men were way too stubborn for their own good. And while their hearts were always in the right place, their loyalties sometimes made them stumble and fall. Daphne wouldn't let it happen. Poor Dr. Crane! He hated living alone; how would he feel celebrating Christmas all by himself? Her heart broke for him. She didn't question why she felt so strongly about this, but she knew she wouldn't be able to go through with it.

"If he can't come to us, we've got to drive out there!"

"Are you crazy?" Frasier asked her.

"He's all alone, Dr. Crane!" Daphne pleaded. Tears stung her eyes, because she could just imagine him there all by himself. He wouldn't be eating right, she knew. Maybe he would cry himself to sleep.

"That's his decision."

"No, it's not! Mr. Crane, please!"

"We can't do anything, Daphne."

"Why can't we drive up to the cottage?"

"Because I don't like driving in this weather." Frasier answered.

"Then I'll drive."

"No!" Both Crane men answered in unison.

"Maybe Daphne is right, Fras…"

"Dad, you can't be serious."

"It's Christmas." Daphne bit her lip to keep herself from grinning. She knew that she had Mr. Crane on her side. But she knew how disappointed Dr. Crane would be if they came without his brother.

"But… the traffic. And the weather and…" The moment he trailed off, Daphne knew they had him. A warm feeling spread in her chest; she knew it was love for this man, his father and the other Crane who was currently lost and alone.

"Let's just pack a few things and get on the road." Dr. Crane finished with a sigh and Daphne squealed in delight. She quickly hugged him before she ran to her room to get everything she would need for this trip.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I forgot to mention Melinda in the first chapter! She, too, is one of my favorite people AND writers! If I forgot anyone else I'm truly sorry. I love all of you :)

* * *

The peace and harmony lasted all but ten minutes. A car sped by Frasier and he wouldn't stop complaining. His father turned the radio up, which was playing all the Christmas songs known to mankind – in some kind of country music rendition.

"Did you play with the stations again?" Frasier yelled over the noise. He tried to turn the volume down, but his father didn't let him. Faintly, they heard Daphne's voice from the backseat. Neither could make out what she was saying.

"I want to listen to music, not some cultural babble!"

"And I don't care for this drivel some people actually call music!"

"It's Christmas and I want to listen to this!"

"But I don't and I'm driving!"

"DR. CRANE!" Daphne yelled from behind and Frasier realized he wasn't paying attention at all to the road ahead of him. He swerved out of the wrong lane and for a moment everyone was too shocked to say a word. A chirpy voice on the radio sang of love under the Christmas tree and lots of presents.

"It's a two hour drive. If we fight we'll never get there." Daphne finally said in a soft voice. Anything else might have made the two Crane men even angrier.

"But…" Frasier started and then thought better of it. He let out a big dramatic sigh and kept his hands firmly on the steering wheel. Daphne felt relief rush through her. After all this had been her idea. She didn't want to be responsible for crashing the car. With the stress leaving her body, she found her thoughts wandering to the younger Dr. Crane. Again, her heartbeat did a little somersault when she thought of his shy, yet handsome smile. And the way he always made her feel special. This time Daphne hoped to convey a message to him; namely that he was special himself. Outside the window the scenery changed. They had left the city and fewer cars passed them by. In the front seats the two men were still not talking to each other. Daphne preferred it that way. She, too, enjoyed the Christmas music. Even if it made her long for something she couldn't put her finger on.

"We've been driving for more than an hour, dad. I think that's enough Christmas cheer." Frasier didn't even wait for his father to answer or react. He simply changed the station and when a voice talking about the dangers of real candles on Christmas trees filled the car, a content smile appeared on his face.

"It's not." Martin countered. But his attempt to change the station fell flat. He pushed every button he saw, but nothing happened.

"Hey Fras… I think something is wrong here."

"Nice try."

"I'm not kidding! Look! Why are all the buttons blinking like that?" Quickly Frasier diverted his gaze from the street and to the technology in his car. He had demanded to have the newest and best equipment installed when he bought it. Now every light was furiously blinking in red, blue and yellow. It almost looked like a Christmas tree – what an irony. Frasier knew next to nothing about cars. Naturally, he knew the best and most expensive manufacturers, but when it came to malfunctions he was lost.

"What did you do, dad!"

"I didn't do anything! I was trying to change the station! This is what happens when you buy a German car!"

"This has nothing to do with-" Frasier was cut off by his car. It spluttered loudly as if trying to cough. Then it jumped a few times causing Daphne to scream and Martin to yell. Frasier tried the brakes, but the car wouldn't stop. When it finally died, they all knew it would never start again.

"Is everyone all right?" Martin asked when the car was still and quiet. "Daphne? Eddie?"

"We're fine." Daphne told him, even if she didn't feel like it. She must have hit her head against the window, because it throbbed painfully. She didn't say anything, because before she could even take a deep breath, Dr. Crane was yelling angrily. He used words she had never heard before and she was certain Mr. Crane only understand half of it as well. Both knew better than to interrupt his tirade.

"We have to call Niles and tell him to pick us up." His voice was hoarse from the anger, but it was softer by now. On top of the headache Daphne felt a pang of disappointment. She had hoped to surprise Dr. Crane. This wasn't the plan. But she realized that they couldn't walk the distance.

"He doesn't answer his cell phone." Frasier glared angrily at Daphne. For once he was right in blaming her. Without her they wouldn't be in this situation. It had been her idea, but she refused to feel guilty.

"We could call Roz." Martin wondered out loud. Daphne nodded enthusiastically. A few days ago Roz had told her that she was planning a quiet Christmas at home, because she didn't want to fly with a baby. And her own family was too lazy to fly out to Seattle. Daphne had invited her to the Crane household, but Roz had refused and joked that she saw Frasier enough as it was. Roz would help them; as often as she complained about her boss and friend, Daphne knew she loved the Cranes as much as she did.

"Roz, it's Frasier. Listen… what are you doing tonight?"

To stay warm, Daphne and two Crane men returned to the car. The heater didn't work anymore, but it was still warm enough. Roz had promised to get on the road right away and knowing how fast she drove, Daphne was certain they wouldn't have to wait longer than an hour. The silence grew uncomfortable rather quickly. At the moment even Daphne and Mr. Crane wouldn't have complained about cultural programs. As it were they couldn't use the radio, which meant they either had to talk with each other or accept the quiet.

"We could just sing ourselves." Daphne suggested carefully.

"No."

"Frasier doesn't like Christmas," Mr. Crane turned around to her. "When he and Niles were children, they both loved it."

"I don't dislike Christmas."

"Of course you do. And you always try to destroy it for everyone else too."

"Dad, do you really believe that?" Daphne bit her lip. She was never comfortable when she was caught in the middle of these family moments. Despite having lived together for many years, there was always enough potential left to start yet another fight. But the tone in Dr. Crane's voice revealed a different emotion than anger.

"I don't know, Fras. I just know that you're always complaining! What am I supposed to think?"

"I'm sorry, dad. It's just… Christmas makes me miss Freddy so much."

"I get that. I spent several years without you and Niles."

"That's not the same, dad."

"Just listen to your father!" Daphne finally intervened, because she didn't want the sweet moment to end so quickly.

"It might not be the same, but I was all alone. Your mother gone and you and Niles making up excuses so you don't have to spend the holidays with your crippled father is not exactly a reason to be happy, you know."

"You never said anything." Martin just huffed. He hadn't meant to say so much. Sharing his feelings wasn't something he did. He wished he could take the words back, because he didn't want his son to look at him differently now. It was all because they were confined to this car!

"It doesn't matter."

"But dad-"

"I said it doesn't matter. We're never going to speak about this again."

Daphne saw and felt that Dr. Crane wanted to say something and he wanted to say it badly. But he kept quiet. She shifted in her seat and the soft rustling was the only noise in the car. Daphne stared outside where she saw nothing but thick darkness. Her heart felt heavy. If something were to happen to them out here, no one would know. Dr. Crane didn't expect them. Tears began to cloud Daphne's vision as she imagined that she might never see his face again. His smile. Her throbbing head reminded her that she was still alive. The quiet did nothing to help the pain, so she decided to do something else.

"Joy to the world," she began to sing and immediately two heads shot around to look at her.

"No!" They said in unison. Daphne sighed heavily and leaned her hurting head carefully against the window.

Many miles away from the waiting party, Niles Crane sat on a dusty couch and stared into the fireplace. It had taken him over an hour to light it. The moment the flame soared, he had grinned, but there had been no one to share the moment with. Luckily, Niles lived in the digital age and so he'd tried calling his family back home. Only to realize that the battery had died. He was truly alone. The fire warmed him, but there was a cold inside of him that seemed to spread slowly. He missed his family. He missed Daphne most of all, but he also missed his father and Frasier. And he couldn't even wish them a merry Christmas. Niles wrapped himself in a thick blanket and closed his eyes. Maybe a dream would bring him some comfort.

_TBC_


End file.
